


Becoming A Demon

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I named a Disposable Demon, I named more Disposable Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: What would happen IF Seth got caught being parenterally preened by his supposed Lords Hastur and Ligur?Coriander makes the BIG mistake of finding out just what but going right to his Prince!
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Becoming A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Coriander- The name Coriander means Romance, Spice and is of Greek origin. Coriander is a plant native to Egypt
> 
> I also found somewhere on a mother naming site it means “bed bug" also
> 
> Coriander is a Disposable Demon who's taken himself for a ready to become Personal Demon and like a bed bug, finds himself in places where he shouldn't rightly be
> 
> Self named, self employed, he goes so far as takes his biggest finding not to a lesser Demon, no, but to THE PRINCE Zhemselves!
> 
> Prince Beelzebub!
> 
> What will Seth do about this?
> 
> What will Prince BEELZEBUB do about this?

It was literally preening what Coriander found upon Seth that day down in Hell.

His Lords Dukes Hastur and Ligur both were both relaxing as it was Sunday, all three busy doing nothing.

Seth's Lord Hastur was lazily preening Seth's leathery wing of something-Odd since no Disposable ever gained feathers once named!

Grooming went on. Light claw touches and a nip of the wing edge.

Lord Ligur said something and Seth responded with a snort and then a laugh. Lord Hastur stopped and looked annoyed as his Personal Demon moved.

Already to Coriander this display was off! Lords preening their Personal Demon? Not the other way around?

The Lords if ever, RARELY allowed such allowance in grooming lesser Demons themselves!

But here even, was laughter between Lord and Lesser! Surely Seth shouldn't be laughing about whatever his Lord said like THAT?

Please your Lords yes but that laugh sounded true, like he'd been there and seen or been a part of it!

Coriander's ears perked suddenly, a sound, a voice, chiming within Seth's happily smiling voice as he calmed down from his laughter and his Lord Hastur returned to his work upon his leathery wing, "I've never seen mum look so pissed off at us!"

MUM?

Mum?!

Did..did he just hear Seth correctly?

Did he just call one of his Lords, mum?

To be precise, Lord Hastur?

An evil smile appeared upon the Disposable Demons face as an idea swirled into his mind. An idea that would for CERTAIN cement him as a Personal Demon or maybe even a DUKE!

This wasn't any'ol news!

No, no, no!

He slipped away as quietly as he'd come and raced off towards the one entity in Hell he knew who could do something about this! The one who made this possible!

Prince Beelzebub!

-

True, Prince Beelzebub began designating Personal Demons to their Dukes and upper Demons once Archangel Gabriel Fell and found himself just as close as Duke Dagon and Dukes Hastur and Ligur were to them.

However, what the Disposables in pending didn't understand was that ONCE named as THEIR Personal Demons, it was their LORDS own ideals as to what they wished to do with them that was unknown!

It was their LORDS who could say, 'kill yourself' and they'd must do so!

It was their LORDS who could DEMAND of them to, 'fend off a hoard of Angel's and bring them back a port feather!' And they had to or die trying!

It was NOT Prince Beelzebub who chose the newly named Personal Demons fates!

So this was why when Coriander burst into their office unannounced, Duke Dagon and their own Personal Demon Stone speaking near enough to their Prince to ward off the threat leapt to their feet and ready themselves, the Prince nearly allowed this to be so without hearing him out.

"My Disgraceful Prince! I have very displeasing news about Personal Demon Seth and his Lords Hastur and Ligur!" He spoke out before being skewered where he stood before the Prince's desk.

Duke Gabriel himself was fetching the lot in the office a meal at the time but once back would make an unhappy fourth member to the already vibrating office of the Prince.

Coriander himself sensed this and said quickly, bowing so low, his bunny like head horn/hair touched the gross grounds his feet touched, "It seems to me I overheard a conversation that involved Seth calling one of his Lords, Lord Hastur if I'm not mistaken, 'mum', whilst being groomed even!"

He expected an angry buzzing from the Prince. A snarl of disgust about such affection shown, especially for such a low Demon from Lords!

However, it was Duke Dagon/LORD Dagon to him, who clicked their sharp fangs irritably, "Oi, you have the bloody nerve to bust into your Prince's office and announce such a stupid thing as that?"

"You mustn't have seen what Lord Dagon and Demon Stone had been doing before your foolish entry, Disposable!" A male voice spoke and indeed, a very unhappy fourth body arrived with a meal for Prince Beelzebub and their right hand Duke, and something for that Dukes Personal Demon. 

The large males wings slid back into his form silently, but his tar black eyes spoke loudly as he continued, "Who gave you permission to enter Prince Beelzebubs office?"

"Bastard threw himself in here, Lord Gabriel, Sir!" Stone said whilst Dagon rose and got to the Prince's right side.

Upon seeing the formation before him, Coriander smiled weakly then said, hands wringing themselves up tightly, "I was.. Just informing you of my findings, my Prince.."

"Bed bug, isn't that wot they call you amongst the Disposables? You named yourself?"

"It's Coriander! Not Bed bug! It's a spice!"

Stone's ears flicked with his smirk as his Lord gave a shocked look towards Gabriel and he back. 

"Stupid ass~"

"Self employed!? That's who's notes come upon my desk!? BB Coriander!" Lord Dagon rattled their ear fins sharply, Prince Beelzebub this whole while quiet and calculating behind their desk.

They watched.

They wondered.

Coriander hadn't said a word! He was to proud of himself, finding out Seth had been made a 'Hellpawn' like member of Hastur and Ligur moreso then a Personal Demon!

Their icy blue eyes burned with an idea~

"Briiing in Ssseth and hisss Lords!"

Duke Gabriel at once summoned them himself, Stone taking his stance where he stood a second ago, and watched as Coriander flipped from confused joy and horror at this news. 

Stone knew both meant, 'he had been heard, here Seth came, and now came the moment!'

However, WHAT would come was why Coriander kept twitching like the rabbit Disposables were often called and picked off like.

He shrieked once Lord Gabriel returned followed by Lords Hastur and Ligur with Seth between them.

Moving off from his place, Lord Gabriel took his stance to Prince Beelzebubs left and now with the room stiffly full, Coriander had nowhere to flee.

He was a rabbit in a snare.

He'd made an error.

He saw it in his Prince's icy blue eyes!

"Seemssss this Disposable here overssssaw you three being family like, not zzzmart!"

Lord Hastur and Ligur both grumble but Seth bows low, voice worried, beautiful brown eyes broken and saddened, "My Disgraceful Prince, I beg for forgiveness, they are not to blame!"

The Prince themselves looked on blankly but inwardly smirked.

A bit of groveling was nice~

"I felt a kinship and I must have Tempted them… Umm.. Or.."

"Ppppfff~ Dukes Hastur and Ligur, the mighty killers, blood hungry, Tempted by their Personal Demon?" Prince Beelzebub actually laughed, almost giggled where they sat behind their desk.

Only the Dukes chuckled at this, the Personal Demons and Disposable looked worried at this weird sound coming from their Prince.

"It's purely from THEMSELVES, Demon Seth!" The Prince eased back into themselves and sat straight once more.

"As is what I'm going to have YOU do!"

With a nod of their messy greasy head, Seth looked at Coriander and heard his Prince say calmly, "Not as a Prince, nor a command by your Lords, but by yourself, what will YOU do with this Disposable?"

Coriander looked floored, pale, ready to get sick and squeaked out, "My Disgraceful Prince, I'm a Fellow Demon.. He can't-"

"Number one~" The Prince purred with as much warmth as nails on a chalkboard, a clawed finger up, "No, no you are not a 'Fellow Demon', you named yourself! I did not! Therefore negating you having EVER become your 'OWN' Demon!"

"Two~" Seth looked the other being up and down slowly as his Prince spoke, "Seeing as Seth is more in the line of Hellspawn than Personal Demon to Dukes Hastur and Ligur, he's to be treated more Demon like and should be allowed here and now to choose what he does in the face of this betrayal of another!"

Stone almost roared proudly for Seth at the idea of the other being freer than other Personal Demons but kept silent as it was still unclear what he'd do.

Seth still stared at Coriander in bewilderment, up and down slowly, circling him as his Lords watched him, his mum and da now that that was out for the room to hear.

"He's proven already where his loyalties lie so whatever he chooses this is just for him really~" The Prince finished and sat back with a sigh of containment.

They knew what they'd been doing when giving out the Personal Demons.

Hastur had raised the Traitor Crawley after all!

He'd born the Antichrist!

He brought forth Hellspawns and an Angelic Demon with Ligur!

As they watched Seth make yet another slow circle around the Disposable, they knew EXACTLY what Hastur would do with this little runty Disposable Demon they'd given him~

Hell was gifted yet another BEAUTIFUL beast indeed~

They lifted their small hand and cleaned the splash of blood off their pale dirty face as Seth's execution of the Disposable before him finished. 

-

Coriander didn't see WHAT was being done to Seth's leathery wings when he slipped away.

Didn't know Ligur was great with bones.

Didn't know Hastur fitted things into those bones like shiny stones, or like then, Seth's WINGS!

Along his outer wingspan lay serrated bones, chewed up to splinter and dripping with Ligurs saliva, Seth's very own weapon, asides singing, something he and Ligur had laughed about madly when Hastur found out. Something stupid but finally went along with but in the safe way-The none toxicifying their son into fits of hallucinations way as to the reason the two had been found laughing like drunken idiots!

Now he did only he lay dying as toxins slipped through his system. 

His eyes grew huge and his limbs shuddered as Seth walked towards his parental figures. 

"Best be careful or announce him as your son, I can't just keep culling off Disposables!" Coriander heard surprisingly well behind him from his Prince. Then Lords Hastur and Ligur both turned from praising their son to address their Prince and nodded, Lord Hastur speaking as Lord Ligur checked out Seth's wings, Stone on the other side with an admiring look upon his face, "May I then my Lord?"

"Go nuts!"

"Uri, no, don't touch him, poison is taking him!" Coriander heard before his time came and saw for a fleeting moment, what could only be.. A Hellspawn of the very Prince of Hell being lifted into Lord Gabriel's arms and away from his dying body!

The eyes, the face..

The clear voice he heard before he completely surcame to a Disposables death, the soft Hellspawnish voice ask out lightly, "Mum, Da, wot was he?"


End file.
